off the deep end
by shouter143
Summary: its the first year of college,massie is sure it'll be just like highschool but when massie meets a new friend who shows her just how wild college can be she gets a little too crazy. will the pc save her? and what if they cant. can she do it alone?


Chapter one:

"kuh-laire" massie snapped into her new iphone 4.

"massie" Claire sighed "why do you still call me 'kul-aire' I mean really were about to start our first year in college." Massie scoffed."kuh-laire is your _name_" she said rolling her eyes. Claire just shook her head, blonde hair whipping back and forth. Massie was face-timing one of her best friends Claire on Claire's new iphone which Massie had just bought her for Claire's 18th birthday. Massie flipped on the right turn signal in her red lexus convertible that her mother, Kendra, and her father, William, had gotten her for her sweet sixteen. "im almost to Alicia's, okay?" she said. Claire turned around to face the rest of the pc, which stood for pretty committee. She counted them checking each one off on her fingers. "kristen, Alicia,Dylan, aaaannnnnd me!, yep Mass were all here" she said smiling into the camera. "kk" massie said. "ill be there in five" with that massie blew a kiss and hit end. Massie clicked the button that lowered the top, deciding to risk her perfect blowout so that she could enjoy her last few days of summer before starting her freshman year in collage. "oh bean" she rubbed the pugs head . "are you ready for collage? Am i? I am!..i think. I mean collage couldn't be that much different than highschool. And one things for sure the pc will DEFINITELY rule the school." '_Arf arf'_ bean barked in agreement. A few minutes later massie rolled into the Rivera's massive estate. The family's gate-keeper Maria welcomed massie at the end of the drive way. Pushing an intercom button she said "oh mrs. Alicia, mrs. Massie is here" "thanks ill be right out" alicia's voice crackled back through the speaker. "she says she be right o-" "I heard what she said!" massie barked rolling her eyes. Gawd the help these days she thought. When she looked up Claire, Dylan. Alcicia, and Kristen were strolling towards her, a big smile planted on their faces. Happy to see their alpha after so long im sure, massie thought to herself. Massie had been gone for two weeks at sleep away camp. It had been a dramatic experience, she and her off again on again boyfriend Derrick Harrington had gotten into a huge fight about some skank at the camp named Ivy. Her four besties got into the car Claire riding shotgun and the rest in the back. Massie put the top back up so she didn't have to hear Alicia complain the whole way to the mall. "sooo" Dylan started. "how was camp!" the rest of her friends finished in union. Massie flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. No point in telling such a drama filled tale if you didn't look as glamourous as the story itself. "okay I have some major gossip, I'd say at LEAST 1000 points. Everyone lean in" massie stuck her head into the huddle. When she had finished her story, her friends were speechless. Almost. Most of them had one thing to say. "EH." Claire started. "MEH." Kristen said. "GAWD." Dylan finished. Alicia casually picked at her nails "took you long enough." Massie just scoffed and pulled out of the driveway.

When the pc went anywhere they always strutted like the superstars that they were. Today they walked to the beat of _hips don't lie_ by shakira. Heads turned, massie knew they would. Massia was wearing a black tina turk mini dress with her new tory burch sandals and her guci sunglasses. Claire was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans; not designer of course, clarie couldn't afford it, with a massie hand me down silk top by alexandre herchcovitch. Kristen had on a green gotten t-shirt dress; probably from the gap. Massie gagged at the thought but Kristen still pulled it off. Dylan who had no doubt raided her mothers closet had on a watercoler maxi dress and a pair of gladiators from Arnold Scassi. And Alicia wore a tight fitting royal blue wrap around dress with a pair of black Oliver Strelli flats. Judging by the pc's incredible fashion sense people at Westchester mall were probably wondering why such well dressed girls would ever need to go shopping. But of course they wouldn't understand thought massie. They had to shop constantly for the newest and the best. Its nawt like they could wear the same thing more than once. AS IF!. After the girls were finished shopping they decided to hit up starbucks for a latte run. Massie walked up to the counter and scanned the menu as if she already didn't know what she wanted. She got the same thing everytime. "I'd like a skinny caramel latte with a double shot of espresso and foam. Size grrrande!" she rolled the r on grande like should in Spanish class giving the cute sales guys her flirtiest smile. The others did the same except without the flirtatiousness. Only massie could pull that off. Massie chose a table right next to the window, perfect for people watching, and by people watching she meant so people could watch her. Massie took a big sip of her latte, life was good.

After finishing their lattes Massie and the rest of the pc decided to stop by the Westchester country club for some pool time. No point in not taking advantage of their last days of summer. After all in the fall the pc would be starting collage at the UCLA. Claire grabbed Massie by the hand and started to run. Massie didn't budge. "Come on Massie." Said Claire tugging on her arm impatiently. Massie jerked away. "kuh-laire! we are nawt going to go running into the pool like a bunch of two year olds!" Claire looked down, hurt. Massie surprisingly felt bad, but she quickly brushed the feeling away. "come on, I need to work on my tan" massie said walking into the pool. Massie loved the feeling of the sun on her skin but it was an especially hot day in Westchester and she was starting to sweat. And if anyone knew anything about massie it was that she did NAWT sweat. Like ew. "anyone up for a dip?" said massie sitting up. She threw her hair into a messy bun and got up. She hesitated at the pools edge, watching her reflection shimmer in the waters surface. She heard snickering behind her, then derrick's image appeared next to her reflection. Derrick was her on-again off-again boyfriend. He was totally perfect for her. He was so H.A.R.T, which stood for hot alpha rich and toned. He and massie were the it couple, but he was really immature sometimes. When he and massie had first started dating in middle school she figured he would grow out of it but that hope had long since been lost. Now all she had to do was out up with him until fall. There would be plenty of cute mature guys there.

"hey mass" said derrick slipping his arm around her waist. But massie wasn't listening. _Maybe a doctor she thought. _

"kinda hot isn't it?" he said. _Or a lawyer_

"maybe you should go for a swim." _Or what about a sur-_ "what?" massied said breaking out of her thoughts. Derrick gave her one of his signature smiles and with that he pushed massie into the water.


End file.
